vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily and Julian
The romantic relationship between the vampires Lily Salvatore and Julian. Lily originally loved him and accepted him as a fatherly figure amongst her adopted children. However, Lily was enlightened with the fact that Julian is just as abusive with her and her children just as her former husband was abusive towards her and her biological sons. Julian was mourning her death before he too died. Early History Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Seven In Age of Innocence, Julian is shown in a flashback as Lily tells Stefan about her lover. Lily reminisces about her time with Julian, with Stefan, before Julian was put in the Phoenix Stone. In Live Through This, Damon, Stefan and Valerie attempt to incinerate Julian's deceased/preserved body, but the rest of the Heretics stop the three of them and disown Valerie in the process. The Heretics magically destroy the safe house Julian was kept in storage in order to try and hurt Valerie, Stefan and Damon for trying to destroy Julian's body. The Heretics later resurrect Julian from the Phoenix Stone and Lily shares a heartfelt reunion with him, along with the rest of the Heretics. In Best Served Cold, the Heretics through a welcome-back party for Julian and for Lily so that way she spends more time with Julian. However, the Salvatore brothers look to kill Julian being he killed Stefan's unborn child. Lily was oblivious to what Julian did to Stefan and she believed them to be monsters who were willing to take away the love of her life. In Mommie Dearest, the Salvatore brothers attempt to convince Lily that Julian is the monster and not the brothers. At first, they were unsuccessful being she believed that he was innocent. However, after sharing a moment with Julian that reminded her of her time as a human mother married to an abusive husband, she heartbreakingly decides to side with her sons. In Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, Lily and her sons decide to play along with the fact that Lily still loved Julian. Julian and Lily decide to throw their "children" an anniversary party for their lasting relationship. Lily awkwardly spends her time with Julian as she waits for her sons to plan and come up with a way of killing Julian. After Julian once again comes into a violent confrontation with her sons, he decides to chain up Damon and the estranged Valerie Tulle. He forces Lily to chose between them because he believes that Lily is letting her disowned sons get in the way of their new family and their romance. Instead of choosing between Damon and Valerie, she decides to stake herself in the heart, she slowly dies as everyone, except Damon, heartbreakingly watches. In Cold as Ice, the Salvatore brothers try to hunt Julian down and with some luck, they find a bar in which Julian massacred the customers in because his heartbreak and grief over Lily's death. Trivia * Lily was blindly in love with Julian. **This could be seen as a direct reference to the relationship between Lily and Giuseppe Salvatore, as her sons believed her to be blindly in love with him even though he was abusing her sons. * Lily linked her life to Julian's to save him from her sons. * Lily staked herself to kill Julian without knowing the fact that Mary Louise already unlinked her from him. *Their relationship is similar to her former husband's relationship. Quotes :Lily : "Julian, is it you?" :Julian : "Lily? Darling!" :- Live Through This ---- :Julian : "Why do you care what they think? The Lily that I remember moved on from her children. Where's the girl that I fell in love with? The girl that I found irresistible? I can't say I recognize this version." :Lily : "This version has no desire to see her children dead. If you have a problem with that... we have a problem." :Julian : "Lily... Perhaps I'm more affected by my time away than I wanted to admit. You know, I was wishing that the hell had gone away, but my mind? It's not right. I mean, the truth is, I'm frightened that I'm not the Julian that you remember." :Lily : "We'll fix it. We'll fix it together, all right? But you must promise me-- nothing like that will ever happen again." :- Best Served Cold ---- :Julian : "Lily! You know me. You know how deeply that I care about the family that we have built, and I would do anything to keep us together....I would never have done something so revolting....Listen to me, rambling on...You must have been so upset today, and here I am acting like it was nothing. It would destroy me if I ever heard you. Will you forgive me?" :Lily : "Of course." :Julian : "Come here. Look at me. I love you, darling. I will never hurt you." :- Mommie Dearest ---- :Julian : "Take a look around! You have all the love that you need right here. All you have to do is accept it....Come back to us, Lily. Let go and allow yourself to be the woman that I fought through hell for." :Julian : "Things have grown out of hand, Lily. Enough is enough." :Lily : "What are you doing? Let them go!" :Julian : "I can't. 'Cause if I do, this bloody cycle will continue. And I love you-- and the family that we have built together-- far too much for that to happen. So... one lives, one dies. You have to choose which." :Lily : "I will do no such thing." :Julian : "Oh, but you will. You have spent far too long trying to have it all. The lies, the... the violence, all because you wanted the impossible. Well, the truth is, you're either a Salvatore, or you're one of us, but you cannot be both. Now choose." :Lily : "This isn't you. This is not the man that I fell in love with. You used to be kind, gentle, funny.....No, no-- you... you're still in shock from the hell that you've been trapped in for so long." :Lily : "You're wrong about so many things. I never had the courage to tell you before... But I do now. You are wrong, Julian. I can choose them both." :Julian : "No! Lily! Lily, Lily. My sweet, foolish girl! I've already unlinked us!" :- Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me ---- :Julian : "Well, you lost your mother, and I lost the love of my life." :Julian : "She meant everything to me!" :- Cold as Ice Gallery 7X03-93-Julian.jpg 7X05-108-LilyJulian.jpg 7X06-20-JulianLily.jpg 7X06-73-LilyJulian.jpg 7X06-103-LilyJulian.jpg 7X06-144-Lily.jpg 7X07-111-LilyJulian.jpg 7X07-112-LilyJulian.jpg 7X07-115-LilyJulian.jpg 7X07-128-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-6-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-15-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-29-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-48-LilyJulian.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship